1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments may relate to medical equipment and in particular, to a configurations of single and multi-needle electromyographic (EMG) recording electrodes for nerve integrity monitoring.
2. Introduction
Intraoperative nerve integrity monitoring involves sonic and graphic display of EMG activity from target muscles of nerves at risk for surgical injury. The technique may be applied to any motor nerve at risk for surgical injury, providing that its target muscles are accessible for EMG recording. Sonic feedback, elicited by electrical stimulation or mechanical manipulations of the monitored nerve, allows the surgeon to be more aware of the location and physical contour of the monitored nerve(s), as well as, the possible injurious effects of surgical manipulations.
Largely due to the general effectiveness of nerve integrity monitoring, its use during surgical procedures has significantly expanded. This expansion has increased the number of new and inexperienced end users. In addition, changes in reimbursement for monitoring procedures have caused a shift from physician to allied medical personnel-based equipment setup. The inexperience of end users and the lack of standardized initial recording and stimulus setup procedures for nerve integrity monitoring may lead to severe medical consequences for patients.